I'm Sorry, Mom
by Hyuuga Jishin
Summary: Apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada dianggap aib bagi keluarga? Apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada dianggap perusak kebahagiaan orang lain? Mengapa hanya aku yang menanggung dosa ini sendirian? Seberapa besarkah dosa yang telah kulakukan dimasa lalu sampai aku harus menanggung beban berat seperti ini? Aku tahu aku salah, aku tahu aku berdosa untuk kejadian itu.. -Hyuuga Hinata


**Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Naruto asli milik Masashi Kishimoto-san. Fict ini dan Hyuuga Neji milik saya xD xP**

 **Gaje, abal, typo bertebaran seperti difict-fict sebelumnya. Aneh, kacau, diksi bad, OOC akut (baik Hinata maupun Sasuke akan sangat OOC). Author kerasukan jin jadi mohon dimaafkan atas segala kekurangan yang menyertai fict ini=_=**

 **A/N1: REPOST! Kemaren udah dipost tp lupa tag charanya jd ga muncul-_- kalo buka profil Jishin maka kalian akan menemukan fict yg sama, DENGAN ISI YG SAMA PULA hanya bedanya yg kemaren belum sempet ketag, td udah diedit tp akhirnya Jishin memutuskan untuk direpost juga hehehe maafkan x'D terimakasih untuk Mishima13-san yg sudah memberi tahu Jishin :)**

 **Satu lagi fict bertemakan keluarga yang dibuat oleh Jishin. Yang ini akan berbeda dari Another Life yang sudah Jishin putuskan untuk tidak dilanjutkan lagi (mohon pengertiannya:'))**

 **Cerita yang ini akan Jishin kemas berbeda dengan Another Life. Ini Jishin usahakan hanya 2 chapter. Jishin tidak mau berhutang lagi huhuhu:(**

 **Sembari memikirkan kelanjutan fict Jishin yang lain, terutama Loving Feelings, Jishin mempublish fict ini untuk mengisi kekosongan. Siapa tahu nanti Jishin dapat pencerahan untuk melanjutkan Loving Feelings, mungkin rate LF akan Jishin ubah keM tidak ada yang tahu x'D**

 **Cukup sekian cuap-cuap ini, nanti dibawah akan Jishin teruskan untuk mengkonfirmasi sesuatu x'D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada dianggap aib bagi keluarga? Apa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada dianggap perusak kebahagiaan orang lain? Mengapa hanya aku yang menanggung dosa ini sendirian? Seberapa besarkah dosa yang telah kulakukan dimasa lalu sampai aku harus menanggung beban berat seperti ini? Aku tahu aku salah, aku tahu aku berdosa untuk kejadian itu, aku tahu aku telah menghancurkan harapan dan kepercayaan_ _banyak orang. Tapi apakah mereka juga tidak bisa memikirkan perasaanku barang sedikit saja? Aku sama menderitanya. Aku sama terlukanya. -Hyuuga Hinata_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **...**

 **I'm Sorry, Mom**

 **A story by Hyuuga Jishin**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasa ruang makan pagi itu begitu sunyi. Hanya terdapat tiga manusia disana. Satu laki-laki dewasa yang sedang menikmati kopi kesukaan dipagi hari sambil membaca berita harian disurat kabar langganannya, satu perempuan dewasa yang sibuk menata makanan dimeja makan, dan satu lagi gadis manis yang sedang asyik menikmati sarapan paginya dengan hening.

Hinata, sang perempuan dewasa yang sedari tadi sibuk menata meja makan tersenyum lirih. Sepasang Ayah dan anak dihadapannya seakan sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing tanpa menghiraukan keadaannya. Hinata menghela nafas pelan sebelum menyodorkan segelas jus tomat untuk Sarada –gadis manis yang sedari tadi sibuk memakan sarapannya-. Sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi menyulitkan seperti ini setiap harinya.

"Sarada- _chan_ , ini jus tomat mu. Ada lagi yang bisa _Kaasan_ bantu untukmu?" Tanya Hinata lembut. Sarada mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk, lalu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menusuk. Bola mata hitam pekatnya memancarkan aura permusuhan kepada wanita bersurai indigo yang menyebut dirinya sebagai ' _Kaasan_ '

" _Kaasan_ , eh? Kau merasa menjadi Ibuku, begitu?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan dingin. Gadis manis itu menolak mentah-mentah jus tomat buatan Hinata yang disiapkan khusus untuknya.

"Dengar, Hyuuga- _san_. Bagiku, kau adalah orang asing. Selamanya hanya akan menjadi orang asing! Jangan pernah merasa dirimu adalah Ibuku, karena kau bukan Ibuku!" Katanya dengan sengit. Sarada bangkit sembari menggebrak meja makan dihadapannya setelah mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan itu pada Hinata. Hinata memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak, bola matanya sudah berembun sekarang, ia yakin berkedip sedikit saja maka air matanya akan tumpah seketika.

"Sarada- _neesan_! Jaga bicaramu!" Dua bocah berwajah serupa muncul dari arah belakang punggung Sarada. Sarada tersenyum sinis kepada dua bocah laki-laki kembar itu.

"Kenapa aku harus menjaga bicaraku? Apa yang kukatakan adalah kenyataan sesungguhnya!"

"Dia itu Ibumu, _neesan_! Tolong hargai perasaannya!" Sahut salah satu laki-laki yang kini sudah berada tepat dihadapan Sarada. Sarada tersenyum mengejek saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan bocah lelaki itu.

"Aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya! Ibuku hanya Uchiha Sakura, atau Haruno Sakura –terserah. Tapi kalau wanita yang kau sebut sebagai Ibuku itu, bukanlah Ibuku! Aku tidak sudi punya Ibu penggoda seperti dia!"

 _ **PLAAKKK**_

"Sanada- _kun_!"

"Sanada- _nii_!" Hinata dan saudara kembar bocah yang dipanggil Sanada tadi refleks berteriak secara bersamaan saat tangan mungil Sanada menampar pipi mulus sang kakak. Hinata langsung menghampiri Sanada dengan berurai air mata. Tidak, mereka tidak boleh bermusuhan. Biar bagaimanapun mereka adalah saudara kandung, saudara satu Ayah.

"Berani sekali tangan sialanmu itu menampar pipi putriku!" Disaat bersamaan, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan perdebatan yang sudah biasa dilihat olehnya itu, langsung menghampiri Sarada –putrinya- saat melihat tangan Sanada menampar keras putrinya itu.

"Kenapa? _Otousama_ akan memarahiku? Menampar balik wajahku? Memukulku? Menyiksaku, atau bahkan membunuhku sekalipun **AKU TIDAK PERDULI**! LAKUKAN SAJA APA YANG INI _OTOUSAMA_ LAKUKAN PADAKU!" Nafas Sanada terengah setelah berteriak keras terhadap dua orang dihadapannya. Sedangkan Hinata langsung memeluk putranya itu seraya terisak isak perih. _Hentikan Sanada-kun, Kaasan mohon.._

"Apa yang salah dengan perkataan putriku? Ibumu memang seorang wanita penggoda!" Balas Sasuke pedas sambil menunjuk Hinata tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"CUKUP _**UCHIHA-SAN**_! CUKUP! Jangan pernah lagi anda yang terhormat ini menghina IBUKU! Kau dan putri kesayanganmu itu boleh saja menghinaku, menghina saudara kembarku. **TAPI JANGAN PERNAH SEKALIPUN KAU MENGHINA ATAU MERENDAHKAN IBUKU**!" Sousuke yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri pun lepas kendali. Bahkan Ia sudah tidak sudi memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan Ayah. Perasaannya sungguh terluka saat mendengar hinaan sepasang Ayah dan anak dihadapannya itu terhadap Ibunya, Ibu yang sangat dikasihinya.

"Sousuke- _kun_ , sudah.."

"Cukup _Kaasan_ , cukup sampai disini saja penghinaan mereka berdua terhadap _Kaasan_. Sudah cukup selama ini aku bersabar melihat _Kaasan_ selalu dihina dan direndahkan oleh mereka. Mereka boleh saja menghinaku, tapi tidak lagi untuk menghinamu, menyakitimu, merendahkanmu. Sudah cukup sampai disini saja air matamu mengalir untuk dua manusia brengsek seperti mereka!"

"Berani sekali kau mengatai Ayahku brengsek. **Dasar anak haram!** Ternyata tidak Ibumu saja yang berbakat menjadi wanita penggoda, kalian juga sangat pantas menjadi anaknya. Tidak punya etika!" Sarada menyahut dengan nada sangat pedas. Sousuke sudah akan membalas, tetapi sebelum itu terjadi, Hinata terlebih dulu memeluknya berbarengan dengan memeluk Sanada. Hinata menggeleng dalam pelukan anak kembarnya itu. Hati Sanada dan Sousuke terasa diremas saat mendengar tangisan pilu Ibunya.

"Cukup, Sousuke- _kun_ , Sanada- _kun_. Sudah. Jangan diteruskan, **_mereka adalah Ayah dan kakak kalian_** ," Pintanya dengan lirih. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian tersenyum lirih seraya menghapus dengan kasar air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Sesaat kemudian ia berbalik menatap Sarada dan Sasuke yang masih menatap ketiganya dengan padangan nyalang.

"U-uchiha- _san_ , a-aku minta m-maaf. Maaf untuk segala kesalahanku. Maaf untuk perlakuan tidak sopan anak-anakku. M-maaf untuk mengacaukan s-segalanya." Hinata berusaha tersenyum manis kepada sepasang Ayah dan anak dihadapannya. Ia mendekat kearah Sarada, kemudian mengelus pelan pipi Sarada yang kemerahan setelah ditampar oleh salah satu puteranya yang segera ditepis oleh Sarada.

"Sarada _-chan_ , maaf atas kelakuan tidak sopan puteraku. Maaf atas semua kekacauan yang aku dan anak-anakku lakukan untuk hidupmu. Maaf untuk segalanya. Aku berjanji, ini hari terakhir kami bertiga mengganggu hidup kalian."

"U-uchiha- _san,_ kita berakhir disini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, karena kesalahanku kau jadi harus bertanggung jawab hal yang seharusnya tidak kau pertanggung jawabkan. Sudah cukup dua belas tahun ini kau bertanggung jawab atas diriku dan putera-puteraku. Terima kasih untuk pertanggung jawabanmu. Surat cerai kita akan segera sampai ditanganmu, a-aku dan anak-anakku pamit. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.."

 _Cukup sudah, kau sakiti aku lagi.._

 _Serpihan perih ini, akan kubawa mati.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **...**

 **I'm Sorry, Mom**

 **A story by Hyuuga Jishin**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sanada menatap pemandangan kesibukan Ibukota dari jendela apartemen milik Ibunya dengan pandangan datar. Bocah berumur sebalas tahun itu diam, tak bergeming sedikitpun setelah mereka bertiga menginjakkan kaki diapartemen lama milik Ibunya, setelah mereka bertiga selesai membereskan barang bawaan mereka. Sousuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandangi saudara kembarnya itu, kemudian menghampirinya dan ikut memandangi pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

"Aku bahkan **sudah tidak sudi lagi** menyandang nama Uchiha sebagai nama margaku," Sanada tersenyum kecil, mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Sousuke.

"Sudah sejak lama aku ingin mengganti margaku menjadi Hyuuga, sudah sejak lama aku ingin meninggalkan mansion berisi dua manusia terkutuk itu." Balas Sanada dengan nada tajam mengintimidasi, penuh dendam.

"Akan kupastikan pria yang kita sebut _Otousama_ itu dan putri kesayangannya akan menyesal telah menyakiti hati _Kaasan,_ " Sanada lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk menyetujui sumpah dari saudara kembarnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **I'm Sorry, Mom**

 **A story by Hyuuga Jishin**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sementara itu dikamar.._

Hinata menangis tersedu sambil memeluk sebuah figura yang berisi foto dua gadis remaja, yang satu berambut indigo panjang dan satunya berwarna pink cerah seperti permen kapas sebahu.

" _G-gomenne_ , Sakura _-chan_. _Gomenne_ , aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk menjaga Sasuke- _kun_ dan Sarada- _chan. Gomenne_.."

 _"T-tidak, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan meminta pertanggung jawaban Sasuke-san."_

 _"Kau ini apa-apaan, Hinata. Kau itu sedang mengandung bayi seharusnya Sasuke-kun bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang kau kandung!"_

 _"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu, Sakura-cha! Sasuke-san adalah suamimu, Ayah dari puterimu!"_

 _"Aku dan Sasuke akan bercerai Hinata. Sarada akan tinggal dengan Sasuke karena aku harus melanjutkan pendidikan S2 ku diJerman. Aku tidak bisa membawa Sarada bersamaku, kami sudah sepakat mengenai hal ini."_

 _"A-apa?"_

 _"Seharusnya kau tahu dari awal, Hinata. Aku dan Sasuke-kun tidak saling mencintai. Rasa diantara kami hanyalah murni rasa kasih sayang sebagai sahabat. Pernikahan ini salah, Hinata. Kami terpaksa melakukan pernikahan ini."_

 _"A-apa m-maksud mu, Sakura-chan?"_

 _"Suatu saat kau akan mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Hinata. Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa bercerita kepadamu. Yang pasti, kumohon, menikahlah dengan Sasuke-kun. Demi anak kalian berdua, demi aku, dan demi Sarada-chan agar ia tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang Ibu."_

 _"T-tidak mau!"_

 _"Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi dalam kandunganmu? Kau mau suatu saat nanti anakmu mendapat hinaan yang tidak seharusnya dari masyarakat, dari teman-temannya, bahkan dari orang terdekatnya saat mereka tahu kalo anakmu tidak punya Ayah?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Percayalah, Hinata. Menikah dengan Sasuke-kun dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya adalah hal yang terbaik. Demi kebaikan kita bersama. Aku percayakan Sasuke-kun dan Sarada-chan kepadamu. Kumohon, terimalah penawaranku, dan jagalah kedua orang yang aku sayangi, Hinata.."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **I'm Sorry, Mom**

 **A story by Hyuuga Jishin**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Hinata mengandung anakmu, Sasuke-kun!" Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar, ia menatap kedua wanita berbeda warna rambut dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

 _"Jangan bercanda, Sakura!" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura yang sedang merangkul Hinata yang ketakutan dihadapannya._

 _"Apa kau lupa perbuatan dosamu, Sasuke-kun? Perbuatanmu itulah yang menyebabkan Hinata sampai mengandung sekarang!"_

 _"Itu tidak mungkin! Aku memang melakukannya malam itu, tapi itu hanya sekali! Setelah malam itu bahkan aku tidak melihat wanita ini dimanapun. Jangan bercanda, sakura! Dia tidak mungkin hamil hanya dengan sekali melakukannya. Kecuali dia hamil oleh laki-laki lain!" Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Demi Tuhan, bahkan setelah malam itu, Hinata tidak pernah keluar rumah karena trauma. Lantas bagian mana yang membuat Sasuke berpikir bahwa Hinata tidur dengan pria lain?_

 _"Dengar, aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan sahabatku. Karena kau satu-satunya laki-laki yang menidurinya, sekalipun kau dalam keadaan tidak sadar waktu itu. Sebelum keberangkatanku ke Jerman, kalian harus menikah!"_

 _"Apa-apaan kau ini, Sakura? Kau tidak bisa mengaturku semaumu!"_

 _"Aku tidak mengaturmu. Aku memberikan pilihan terbaik untuku. Kau ini akan kembali menjadi seorang Ayah, Sasuke. Kau akan mempunyai anak lagi selain Sarada. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang sudah kau perbuat. Aku percaya, Hinata akan menjadi Ibu yang terbaik untuk menggantikan aku selama aku tidak ada disisi Sarada."_

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi nya dengan keadaan terengah. Mimpi itu lagi, sudah beberapa minggu ini Sasuke kembali memimpikan hal tersebut setelah kepergian Hinata dan kedua anaknya dari Mansion. Percakapannya dengan Sakura dua belas tahun lalu kembali menghantui hidupnya.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya sembari bersandar kepada kepala ranjang. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian mengusap keseluruhan wajahnya dengan kasar. Setelah kepergian Hinata dengan kedua anaknya, Sasuke selalu terbangun ditengah malam seperti ini dengan mimpi yang sama. Kemudian ia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi sampai jam tiga pagi, hal itu terlihat dari kantung matanya yang menebal hanya dalam beberapa hari saja setelahnya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya pada nakas disamping tempat tidurnya, disana terdapat figura kecil berisi foto pernikahannya dengan Hinata yang entah mengapa enggan sekali ia pindahkan. Didekat figura itu pula, terdapat sebuah amplop putih dengan stampel resmi yang Sasuke ketahui adalah stampel milik Pengadilan Negeri setempat. Sampai hari ini, sejak tiga hari kedatangan amplop itu, Sasuke belum sedikitpun membuka amplop tersebut. Pikirannya melayang pada dua kenangan dua belas tahun terakhir hidupnya bersama Hinata dan ketiga putera puterinya.

Bagaimana sikap kasarnya terhadap Hinata, penolakan Sarada terhadap Hinata dan kedua adiknya bahkan sejak awal pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata berlangsung. Bagaimana setiap harinya, Hinata selalu berusaha bahwa kehidupan rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja. Sekalipun sikap Sasuke dan Sarada seringkali menyakiti hatinya, bahkan sikap keluarga Uchiha pun sama buruknya terhadap Hinata dan anak kembarnya. Sudah sejak memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Sasuke, Hinata seringkali disebut sebagai wanita penggoda, dan kemudian anak-anaknya disebut sebagai anak haram karena saat itu Hinata hamil diluar nikah. Masih teringat bagaimana perlakuan buruk keluarga Uchiha terhadap Hinata setiap kali ada perkumpulan keluarga. Hinata dianggap aib karena hamil diluar nikah, dan dianggap sebagai wanita penggodayang merusak rumah tangga sahabatnya sendiri, Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke sendiri.. Entahlah, ia merasa hatinya sangat marah saat Sakura memaksanya menikahi Hinata. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengenal wanita itu dengan baik. Mereka hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu saat Sakura dan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersama diapartemen Sasuke yang kebetulan bertetangga dengan apartemen Hinata. Bahkan, meskipun mereka bertetangga, Sasuke jarang sekali melihat atau berpapasan dengan Hinata dikarenakan kesibukan mereka berdua. Maka, disaat Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menikahi Hinata karena Hinata sedang mengandung anaknya, Sasuke merasa... Hinata adalah sumber masalah baru bagi hidupnya. Setelah kedatangan Hinata, keluarga Uchiha seringkali menyindir Sasuke dengan kalimat-kalimat sarkastrik, pun dengan keluarga Haruno yang memandang Sasuke dengan sebelah mata setelah perceraiannya dengan Sakura karena kehamilan Hinata. Ah, Sasuke merasa beban berat dipunggungnya semakin terasa saat kenangan itu kembali berputar dikepalanya.

 _"K-kumohon, Sasuke-san. Lepaskan aku!" Hinata meronta dibawah kukungan Sasuke yang saat itu dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Air matanya bahkan entah sudah seberapa banyak yang mengalir. Tapi, sedikit saja Sasuke bahkan tidak mendengarkannya. Pengaruh alkohol dan beban berat yang sedang ia pikul saat itu membuatnya hilang akal dan hilang kendali._

 _"Kau cantik—" Sasuke menciumi setiap inchi wajah Hinata yang berada dibawahnya. Akal sehatnya sudah hilang sejak bergelas gelas vodka yang ia teguk dibar tadi, beruntung ia bisa mengendarai mobilnya dengan selamat sampai diapartemennya._

 _"K-kumohon, Sasuke-san, ini salah. Aku Hinata, bukan Sakura isterimu." Hinata masih mencoba meronta saat Sasuke memulai aksinya untuk membuka dengan paksa satu persatu pakaian yang Hinata kenakan._

 _"Y-yaa, kau memang Hinata. Kau sangat cantik, aku menginginkanmu malam ini, sayang.." Hinata yakin sekali bahwa kalimat tersebut tidak sungguh-sungguh Sasuke ucapkan dari dalam hatinya. Sasuke berada dalam kendali alkohol malam ini, Hinata harus bisa lepas dari jeratan Sasuke, demi kebaikan mereka bersama._

 _Namun sekuat apapun Hinata mencoba berontak, toh akhirnya tenaganya tetap saja kalah oleh Sasuke yang saat itu sedang mabuk. Tangis Hinata tidak Sasuke perdulikan lagi malam itu. Dan kejadian itupun terjadi..._

"Aaargh!" Sasuke berteriak seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat sekelebat masa lalu yang menjadi awal dari segalanya dimulai berkelebat dalam otaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **I'm Sorry, Mom**

 **A story by Hyuuga Jishin**

 **...**

 **To be continued xD**

 **eitssss...  
Wajib baca author note yang dibawah ini xP**

 **Hai, Jishin kembaliiiiii setelah sekian lama bertapa xD author note ini akan panjang jd tolong dibaca karena menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dr kalian juga ya xD**

 **Hmm.. sebelum ada yg ngomel ngomel karena disini Sarada Jishin buat menjadi 'seperti itu', Jishin mau jelaskan dulu satu hal. Karakter sarada disini hanya untuk mendukung alur cerita yg Jishin buat. tidak ada maksud untuk sengaja membuat Sarada menjadi tokoh antagonis, tp namanya jalan cerita bukannya memang harus ada yg baik ada yg jahat kan? x'D *mencaripembelaan***

 **Untuk para penggemar Sarada, percayalah, Jishin tidak sejahat itu pada Sarada x( ini hanya untuk mendukung alur cerita agar semakin terasa feelnya walaupun Jishin yakin feel itu mungkin tidak akan didapat x'D**

 **Bocoran sedikit, fict ini tamat chapter depan jd hanya two shoot xP (mudah-mudahan Jishin tidak berubah pikiran agar secepatnya merampungkan cerita sebelum mood kembali dibawa angin dan berujung dengan menggantungkan lagi cerita yg Jishin buat).**

 **konsep ini sengaja Jishin buat berbeda dengan Another Life, maaf untuk kali ini Jishin tidak akan lg mendengarkan ocehan org seperti diAnother life waktu itu. Jishin tidak memaksa siapapun untuk membaca cerita yg Jishin buat. ada beberapa org yg maaf mungkin Jishin tidak akan dengarkan omongannya. Bukan karena Jishin tidak mau dikritik, tp karena ucapannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yg Jishin persembahkan. Jishin kan hanya membuat fict masa dia ngmgnya ngalor ngidul yg Jishin tidak mengerti maksudnya untuk apa :( *anaknyalemotsoalnya***

 **Dan mohon reviewnya minna xD**

 **Maafkan Jishin banyak menggantungkan cerita, maafkan Jishin membuat kalian menunggu, maafkan segala kekurangan Jishin ya *bungkuk-bungkuk***

 **Oh iya, setelah Jishin membuka akun FFn, ada beberapa org yg mengirim PM pada Jishin tentang 'seseorang yg meniru fict Loving Feelings' yg katanya mengikuti fict Jishin, disini Jishin akan menjawab.**

 **Jishin sih no comment mengenai siapa yg duluan membuat ide seperti itu, siapa yg lebih baik dalam hal tulis menulis, dalam hal tiru meniru jalan cerita karena itu kan hanya pendapat dan pandangan para reader saja :)**

 **Jishin tidak membenarkan atau menyalahkan reader tentang penilaian itu. Pun tidak menyalahkan author yg membuat jalan cerita yg -mungkin- ada kesamaan dengan fict yg Jishin buat.**

 **itu hak semua org untuk berpendapat, dan hak semua org pula untuk membuat sebuah cerita dengan beberapa kesamaan dengan author lain. Jgn menghakimi org lain hanya dr satu sudut pandang saja, Jishin tidak keberatan kalau saja fict yg Jishin buat menginspirasi banyak org. tidak apa-apa, sudah ya jgn saling tuduh menuduh, Jishin jd tidak enak dgn authornya x'D**

 **doakan juga loving feelings segera rampung xP**

 **sooo, review, follow, dan favorite jika kalian berkenan xD**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Hyuuga Jishin *-***


End file.
